


Art for The Sweater

by pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Blowjobs, Food, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Poly, Triad - Freeform, comics style art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: It’s Dean’s sweater, no matter how Cas claims it as his own, or that the size fits Benny the best. Stealing and hiding it from the other two is a fun game they all enjoy.When Sam comes to visit them, Dean needs his boys to behave for once. Sam is already worried about Cas and Benny, he doesn't need to see them fight over a sweater.He should know better by now that it’s a lost cause to get Cas and Benny to be nice to the other. Or is it?
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Big Bang Art [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/630902
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Destiny Big Bang





	Art for The Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Second Destiny Big Bang Fic with wonderful author [AniH! ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH)
> 
> I will admit I went a little overboard with the art, but the idea behind the style, I thought, needed more pieces to show the pattern I was going for, and I really enjoyed making them!
> 
> Make sure to read the [ story!!! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998579/chapters/71167983)
> 
> *Note - the tags listed are for the art, not for the story*

Okay, so the idea behind the style of pictures is that Cas and Dean are a thing, Benny and Dean are a thing, the three of them live together, but Cas and Benny usually just... tolerate each other but Dean _knows_ they can be more than that, so this fic is alot of how they come to see that Dean is right, so each _pic_ is 'pieces' or 'snippets' just like each of them is a piece of their relationship. Until you get to the end.

So Technically, I made 2 banners. I hadn't had any art ready when there was a call for promo banners, and I already had this in mind, so if you think this looks different from that - that'd be why!

Chapter 1:  
This is the only NSFW piece in the pic. I had to restart this one because my original just... did not work. But once I had the revelation to do 'pieces', it all came together, just like them :D

Chapter 2:  
This one was the first piece I did and it was just a lot of fun to play with, putting the little bits outside the frames and having the different kisses.

Chapter 3:  
This scene both AniH and I agreed needed to be done, despite that it was only Benny and Cas. It's pretty integral to the fic, and to their understanding of each other and I know visually, it caught on me too.

Chapter 4:  
And here, things have finally come together in a way that works for them, and so we have two pictures where the pieces are merging together and then are no longer pieces. Tada!

Original Promo Banner 


End file.
